Kilroy Was Here!
Kilroy Was Here! is a musical play performed in 2005. It was created by the Cornerstone Thespian Society and was produced by special arrangement with the Pioneer Drama Service Inc. of Englewood, Colorado. Mustache Maniacs Film Co. released the performance on DVD in 2006. Film Details *'Release Date:' May 20, 2005 (Play); August 29, 2006 (Film) *'Running Time:' 90 min. *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' Judy Barringer *'Producer:' Valoris Peterson *'Writer:' Tim Kelly Plot Summary The film opens with Ruth Taylor, who runs a U.S.O. Club in the heart of Brooklyn. The year is 1942, when the US had just entered World War 2. In the scene, we are also introduced to Ruth's assistant Angie Wilberforce and club volunteer Edith. While they talk about what supplies need to be ordered, three new hostesses named Hazel, Judy, and Eve arrive to meet Ruth Taylor. Ruth tells them the function of the club and shows them around. Meanwhile at a newsstand run by a woman named Hermione, three riveters named Gladys, Valerie, and Melba stop by, hearing news that Nazi U-boats have sunk the USS John Paul Jones in New York Harbor. Valerie mentions that German spies are rumored to be in New York City, and the trio of riveters agree to try to prevent any more ships from sinking as they continue to the shipyards. Back at the USO Club, the ensemble sings and dances before Ruth tells the newly arrived soldiers, including Private Joe Kilroy, Fred, Jack, Carl, and Leo, that the famous Hollywood producer Milton Sullivan will be stopping by the club in a few days for a casting call. In the meantime, Ruth introduces the famous child tap-dancer Kitty Evans. She greets the troops, but before she can put on a show, an air raid siren goes off. Air raid warden Mr. Wilcox arrives and ushers the soldiers and hostesses into the bomb shelter. However, Mr. Wilcox tells Ruth Taylor to stay so she can talk to government agents Elliot Abner Martin and Horace Mendez Lopez. The two agents arrive as Mr. Wilcox departs, then begin to tell her that the rumors are true: Nazi spies have infiltrated New York City. To combat this threat, Elliot and Horace will plant three OSS agents in the USO, disguised as hostesses. Their call sign will be that they "like to sing." They will be keeping an eye on Kilroy. Back at Hermione's newsstand, Gladys, Valerie, and Melba stop by, only to hear that more supply ships have been sunk. Curious, Hermione asks them about their love lives, to which they say is rough with the war on. Just then, Kilroy approaches along with Carl and Leo. Gladys becomes flustered, but gets cut off by Hermione's departure to the malt shop. Gladys approaches Kilroy, whom she mentions she met while he was doodling in wet cement. Kilroy introduces Carl and Leo, then shows off some posters he made for a radio broadcast. Gladys looks at the image, then notices a "Kilroy Was Here!" doodle on the back. The boys then tell the riveters that they hope this doodle will catch on with the other soldiers. However, running out of time, Kilroy and his friends head over to the USO to deliver the posters. Smitten with the soldiers, Gladys, Valerie, and Melba follow them to volunteer as hostesses. Back at the club, USO supervisor Mrs. King tells Ruth that Life Magazine has picked her USO club for an article, but requests that servicewomen use the club. Kilroy then pops in to tell Ruth that he is going on a date with Gladys to the cinema that night. After leaving, Producer Sullivan shows up, whose presence is announced by Angie. The soldiers gather to see Sullivan, who auditions some of the soldiers. He first auditions Jack, then Fred. However, Kilroy's performance is so bad, Sullivan interrupts it, ending the auditioning. As the soldiers leave, Gladys, Valerie, and Melba approach Ruth to volunteer to be hostesses. They tell her that they like to sing, which naturally leads Ruth to believe that they are the OSS agents. She lets them join. Later that foggy night, Mr. Wilcox patrols the street when he encounters Hermione at her newsstand. After conversing about a Glen Miller concert, an M.P. walks up to Mr. Wilcox. Talking to the M.P., Mr. Wilcox walks off. With Mr. Wilcox out of the way, Angie and Producer Sullivan, who are actually the Nazi spies, walk up to the newsstand and use the thick fog and some magazines to cover their discussion. However, they block their faces when Horace and Elliot enter the scene with June, Rona, and Gretchen, the real agents. They tell the agent to keep and eye on Joe Kilroy. Back in the USO club, Kitty practices her routine, but becomes miffed when Ruth tells her that there's no point in tap dancing for the radio. After she leaves along with Edith, Elliot and Horace arrive from Ruth's distress call. Because of the mix-up with Gladys and her friends, Ruth now thinks the OSS agents are enemy spies. To clarify the issue, Elliot and Horace agree to stick around and become dishwashers. After heading to the kitchen, the soldiers and hostesses show up, grief-stricken. Apparently, Eve's husband has been reported missing in action. To make matters worse, the M.P. arrives again to arrest Kilroy, claiming that Kilroy's doodle in the wet cement was de-facing government property. Kilroy is dragged off, and everyone else is extremely sad. However, Ruth raises everyone's spirits. The next day, everyone is still in bad spirits, but Mrs. King raises them with the arrival of Pamela and Vida, journalists from Life Magazine. She also notes that a jukebox has been donated to the club, news that is well-received. After that, everyone heads to the snack bar for food, leaving June, Rona, and Gretchen behind. Elliot and Horace approach them and mention the complication with the alleged two sets of spies. However, after the M.P. incident, Elliot and Horace send the three OSS agents after Kilroy. Mrs. King returns with servicewomen Marion and Rita, whom Angie has provided. The soldiers mock the servicewomen, but they show that they are just as loyal to their country as any serviceman. At the spies' hideout, Kilroy is tied to a chair, with Hermione, Sullivan, the M.P., and Angie surrounding him. They question him as to where the transport ships will rendezvous, with Kilroy obviously lying about different locations. The M.P. tries to beat up Kilroy, but then Kilroy cowers, telling them the location. They believe him and Hemione sends Sullivan and Angie out to the USO club. Just then, June, Rona, and Gretchen arrive, arresting Hermione and the M.P. Back at the USO club, Gladys and the hostesses say their goodbyes to the servicemen, who will ship out the next day. However, Ruth cuts them off for their weekly broadcast. She introduces the program, then leads the company in song. Then, Sullivan and Angie try to make a break for it. However, Elliot, Horace, and the OSS agents stop them. Then, all is revealed: Kilroy is also an OSS agent who knew that Sullivan was using the acting abilities of soldiers to see whether they would be good at lying or not, then send the M.P. to catch the bad actors. They would then give the location, which was then transmitted by Kitty Evans', who is also a spy, tap dance routine through the radio in Morse code. The spies are all captured just as a new message arrives: Eve's husband has been found and is now safe. Everyone celebrates, Kilroy announces that he will be shipping out with the other soldiers, and Gladys kisses Kilroy. Production History In 1995, the script was published by Pioneer Drama Service, which had been written Tim Kelly. Bill Francoeur composed and wrote the music. In the fall of 2004, Andrew and Daniel joined the Cornerstone Thespian Society, at which point it was decided that Mustache Maniacs Film Co. would release the subsequent Thespians plays to DVD after the performances had wrapped. The first of these was the January 2005 Spotlight Night, which was included as a bonus feature on the DVD for Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon. In late January, director Judy Barringer announced that Kilroy Was Here! was going to be the next Cornerstone Thespian Society play, with development quickly starting. In the original version of the play, Producer Milton Sullivan was actually Professor Milton Sullivan, expert hypnotist. In that version, he would hypnotize the allied agents in order to receive the coordinates for the supply and troop carrier ships. However, because many of the Christian families were horrified to have a hypnotist featured in the play (some of them believed that hypnotism is satanic), he was quickly changed to a producer. Kitty Evans was also originally Miss Kitty Evans, adult-aged model tap dancer. However, since the person cast for the role (Cheyanne Barringer) didn't fit the description, she was changed to a child tap dancer. Essentially, though, more was added than removed. A new character was added to balance out the chorus lines in the song "Spies," a special ceremony was held at the end to honor the veterans in the audience, and other minuscule tweaks were made (the word jerk became goof in one scene, for example). The only other major omission was the removal of the song "Never Gonna Give Up." The reasons for removing it are currently uncertain, though it is rumored that it was removed for dragging out the play. Audience Reception The play was officially performed May 20th and 21st, 2005. Despite its flaws, the play was well-received by the audience, selling out for some of the performances. However, for unknown reasons, the DVD wasn't released immediately after as originally planned. After some procrastination, the film was released on DVD August 29th, 2006, which features the Pacific Cast dress rehearsal. A companion DVD, titled Kilroy Was Here! The Lost Footage, was released that September. However, the only footage archived of the play is the dress rehearsal. Rumors spurred that Mustache Maniacs Film Co. would be recovering final performance footage to release in 2014 as part of "Ten Years of Going Crazy!," but this never amounted to anything. In 2015, Mustache Maniacs Film Co. personnel began contacting former members of the performance to look for a high quality recording of the performance to add to the DVD archival project. This did not amount to anything, and the DVD archival project version uses the dress rehearsal footage in an all-new cut. Songs The following are all of the songs created for Kilroy Was Here! They are all composed by Bill Francoeur, who also wrote the lyrics for any songs with vocals. Any song marked with an asterisk was never heard in the final production. Overture Overture is an instrumental version of the songs "Don't Say No to the U.S.O.," "Slap that Jukebox," "Kilroy Was Here!," "Spies," and "Never Gonna Give Up". It was heard as the audience arrived in the theater, just as the play was about to start. Don't Say No to the U.S.O. Don't Say No to the U.S.O. is a song that features strong percussion instruments and marching band drums. The entire cast sings this song, with different characters arriving on stage in various ways and sings about the U.S.O. being the GI's home away from home. It was heard at the end of Act 1 Scene 1. Jitterbug Saturday Night Jitterbug Saturday Night is a lively swing tune mixed with subtle high-octane jazz. It is sung by the club ensemble, which dances on the club's dance floor. It was heard at the beginning of Act 1 Scene 3. Kilroy Was Here! Kilroy Was Here! is a smooth song about the famous Kilroy Was Here! doodle, featuring a slow beat and a piano on the track. It is sung by Kilroy, Carl, Leo, Gladys, Valerie, and Melba and is heard midway through Act 1 Scene 4. However, this track was cut from the DVD version. Kilroy Was Here! Remix* Kilroy Was Here! Remix is the same song as "Kilroy Was Here!," except with both casts simultaneously singing the lyrics and the word "boys" being replaced with "dudes." It was never heard in the play, but is included with the original soundtrack. Hypnotic Music* Hypnotic Music is an ethereal instrumental track with a strong xylophone track and other electronic instruments, giving a strong hypnotic feel. The track was cut from the play when Professor Milton Sullivan became Producer Milton Sullivan. Rat-A-Tat-Tat That Rivet Gun Rat-A-Tat-Tat That Rivet Gun is an upbeat, rhythmic song that features a rapidly-beating drum on the track, re-creating the rat-a-tat-tat of a rivet gun. The song is sung by Gladys, Valerie, and Melba and was heard at the end of Act 1 Scene 5, even though this song was cut from the DVD version. Rat-A-Tat-Tat That Rivet Son* Rat-A-Tat-Tat That Rivet Son is a parody of the song "Rat-A-Tat-Tat That Rivet Gun," which features the same instrumentals, though with new lyrics sung by Kilroy, Carl, and Leo. It was never heard in the production, but is included with the original soundtrack. Spies Spies is a tango number with flamenco-style instrumentals mixed with jazz. It is sung by the U.S. agents and Nazi spies, with an instrumental break and tango dance with Kilroy and Kitty midway through. In some performances, Kilroy had a rose in his mouth during this song. This song is also the only on-stage appearance of the character of Secret Spy. It was heard at the end of Act 1 Scene 6. Together We Must Stand Together We Must Stand is a patriotic song featuring revolutionary-era marches and stringed instruments on the soundtrack. The song is lead by Ruth Taylor, who is joined by the company on stage. The song also features a slideshow of famous World War 2 photos, which was replaced by clips from war movies in the DVD version. It was heard at the end of Act 1 Scene 7. Entr'acte Entr'acte is an instrumental version of the song "Jitterbug Saturday Night". It was heard during the play's intermission. Slap That Jukebox Slap That Jukebox is a wild and upbeat swing song, celebrating the jukebox that Life Magazine has donated to the U.S.O. club. It is sung by the company and is heard midway through Act 2 Scene 1. Never Gonna Give Up* Never Gonna Give Up is a patriotic and heroic swing song, saluting the women of the armed forces. It would have been sung by the women of the company, specifically Marion and Rita, but was cut from the play. Hypnotic Music Reprise* Hypnotic Music Reprise is the exact same song as "Hypnotic Music." It would have played in Act 2 Scene 2, but was cut when Professor Milton Sullivan became Producer Milton Sullivan. We'll Meet Again We'll Meet Again is a sad song featuring a slow piano on the soundtrack. It was sung by Gladys, Valerie, Melba, and the club ensemble about how they will miss each other. It was heard at the beginning of Act 2 Scene 3. We'll Meet Again Melodramatic* We'll Meet Again Melodramatic is the exact same song as "We'll Meet Again," except with the servicemen singing the girls' parts and with additional crying on the soundtrack. It was never heard in the play, but was included with the original score. Hey, America, What's Cookin'? Hey, America, What's Cookin'? is a song dedicated to the war effort and encourages Americans to donate scrap metal and save on resources. The soundtrack only has a drumbeat that is constant throughout the song. It was heard midway through Act 2 Scene 3. Finale Finale is an extended reprise of "Don't Say No to the U.S.O." which includes the five service marches and "America the Beautiful" part-way through. It was heard at the end of Act 2 Scene 3. Curtain Call/Choral Finale Curtain Call/Choral Finale is an instrumental version of "Never Gonna Give Up," followed by an abbreviated version of the song "Together We Must Stand," featuring the ending of the said song. It was heard at the end of the play. Exit Music* Exit Music is an instrumental version of "We'll Meet Again" and was intended to play as the audience leaves the theater. However, director Judy Barringer did not want the audience to think that another song was coming. As such, this track was cut from the play. Mistakes *'Visual Error:' During the entire film, assistant director Cameron Smith keeps walking in front of the camera. *'Visual Error:' When Mr. Wilcox is talking to Hermione, the fog rolls in after Mr. Wilcox comments on the fog rolling in. *'Historical Inaccuracy:' The M.P.'s uniform is modeled after the Vietnam War variation, which wasn't put into use for another twenty years. *'Auditory Blip:' While the spies are talking, a bit of the song "Spies" is heard before it is shut off. *'Visual Error:' Because of a audio/visual sync issue for the montage, some of the dubbing is off during the song "Together We Must Stand." *'Continuity Error:' After Act 2 Scene 1, the jukebox remains on-stage for the spies' hideout scene, even though it was supposed to be removed. When the action returns to the U.S.O. Club, the jukebox disappears. *'Actor Impairment:' During the finale in Act 2 Scene 3, periotic pauses appear throughout due to some forgotten lines. Characters *Ruth Taylor (Alyssia Whitley; Timmon Johnson) *Angie Wilberforce (Megan McCauley; Jessie Peterson) *Edith (Casey Jennerson) *Hazel Merrill (Hannah Champion) *Judy Howard (Brittany Lee) *Eve Denton (Elena McCauley) *Hermione (Brianna Davis; Marissa Miano) *Gladys Brooks (Karina Marlowe; Sabrina Lewis) *Valerie Foster (Samantha Dorosh) *Melba Nesbitt (Megan Ehlen) *Jack Smith (Michael Monroe; Tyler Shefton) *Fred O'Dwyer (Luke Stabe; Brandon Maddux) *Private Joe Kilroy (Michael O'Kelley; Steve Marlowe) *Kitty Evans (Cheyanne Barringer) *Mr. Wilcox (Joshua Maddux; Andrew Bermudez) *Elliot Abner Martin (Andrew Johnson; Adam Kirk) *Horace Mendez Lopez (John Stabe; Daniel O'Kelley) *Carl Ryder (Brian Thompson) *Leo Pickford (Adam Shefton) *Mrs. King (Allison Pari) *Producer Milton Sullivan (Alex Shefton) *M.P. (Andrew Walter; Daniel Berrmudez) *June Forrest (Gabby Noa) *Rona Hastings (Shannon O'Kelley) *Gretchen Randall (Stephanie Van Lake) *Western Union Messenger (Eric Masterson) *Pamela Skipworth (Felicia Nau) *Vida Curtis (Adrianna Balaity) *Marion Gilford (Lauren Isbell) *Rita Steward (Amy Wright) *Secret Spy (Daniel O'Kelley; John Stabe) Locations * U.S.O. Club * Brooklyn Harbor * Spies' Hideout Credits *Judy Barringer - Director; Choreography *Tim Kelly - Writer *Bill Francoeur - Lyricist; Composer *Cameron Smith - Assistant Director *Valoris Peterson - Manager *Teresa Bermudez - Assistant Manager *Emily Metcalf - Vocal Direction *Jennifer Ehlen - Vocal Direction *Michelle Dorosh - Costuming *Shannon Jennerson - Props *Dwight Van Lake - Set Design and Construction *Robin Beers - Choreography *Chloe Zavaleta - Set Design *Timmon Johnson - Actor *Jessie Peterson - Actor *Casey Jennerson - Actor *Hannah Champion - Actor *Brittany Lee - Actor *Elena McCauley - Actor *Marissa Miano - Actor *Sabrina Lewis - Actor *Samantha Dorosh - Actor *Megan Ehlen - Actor *Tyler Shefton - Actor *Brandon Maddux - Actor *Steve Marlowe - Actor *Cheyanne Barringer - Actor *Andrew Bermudez - Actor *Adam Kirk - Actor *Daniel O'Kelley - Actor *Brian Thompson - Actor *Adam Shefton - Actor *Allison Pari - Actor *Alex Shefton - Actor; Set Design *Daniel Bermudez - Actor *Gabby Noa - Actor *Shannon O'Kelley - Actor *Stephanie Van Lake - Actor *Eric Masterson - Actor *Felicia Nau - Actor *Adrianna Balaity - Actor *Lauren Isbell - Actor *Amy Wright - Actor *Alyssia Whitley - Actor *Brianna Davis - Actor *Karina Marlowe - Actor *Michael Monroe - Actor *Luke Stabe - Actor *Michael O'Kelley - Actor *Joshua Maddux - Actor *Andrew Johnson - Actor *John Stabe - Actor *Andrew Walter - Actor Tropes Kilroy Was Here! contains examples of the following tropes. * All Germans Are Nazis: The only German characters in the production are the five Nazi spies. Everyone else is American through and through. * All There in the Manual: There are some small details peppered throughout this film that are not explained in the film proper, but are elsewhere. They are: ** The history of the U.S.O. Club itself. Canonically, it used to be a clock shop, but the only place that verifies that is this wiki. ** Private Joe Kilroy's family tree. He's Dr. Kilroy's cousin (from Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo). ** The name of the ship that was sunk as described in the spinning newspaper is the USS Philip Bishop. It's named after Dr. Philip Bishop, father to Dr. Wallace Bishop (from Rift). ** The fate of the U-boat fleet. According to the official canon, the fleet was commandeered by Admiral Baron Von Stuka III (from Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb), but was blown out of the water, As Kilroy predicted, ending the family line. ** Leo Pickford's family tree. His grandson is Mr. X from Mystery at Shady Acres. * Aluminum Christmas Trees: Despite the sensational nature of the premise of a German spy ring on U.S. soil during World War 2, an even larger spy ring, known as the Duquesne Spy Ring, actually operated in New York City at the beginning of the war. While they were eventually arrested in 1941 (one year before the events of this film), the Duquesne Spy Ring did contain 33 members. For comparison, the spy ring in this film only has 5 members. * America Won World War II: Because the "All Germans Are Nazis" trope is invoked and the story takes place entirely on the Homefront, the American characters naturally win, though they are not shown outright winning the war. This film takes place in 1942, after all. * Artistic License - History: 'This film, despite many of the strides made to make the film a historical piece, still has its fair share of inaccuracies. ** The costume that Mr. Wilcox wears is that of a World War 1 doughboy. Even though he is canonically a veteran of World War 1, he should be dressed in a Civil Defense uniform rather than in his past fatigues. ** The M.P.'s uniform reverses this. It's based on the Vietnam War variant of the M.P. uniform, which wouldn't go into production for roughly another 20 years. ** Some of the characters, like Mrs. King, make reference to the Air Force. During World War 2, this branch of the U.S. Military was actually called the Army Air Corps and didn't adopt its current name until after the war. ** Private Joe Kilroy's uniform is that of a naval cook, even though he is undercover as an infantryman getting ready to deploy overseas. He should actually be dressed the same as Private Carl Ryder. ** Private Leo Pickford sports a collection of combat ribbons on his uniform, even though, since he hasn't shipped out yet during this film, the most that he should have are training ribbons. His uniform also lacks any rank insignia. * 'Conspicuous Trenchcoat: Both Elliot Abner Martin and Horace Mendez Lopez wear these when speaking to Ruth Taylor. Later, in the song "Spies," all of the singers wear these. * Counterpoint Duet: If you count the two spy groups as a duet, the song "Spies" fits this trope. * Covert Group with Mundane Front: The Nazi spies are disguised as a newspaper seller, a U.S.O. assistant, a Hollywood producer, a M.P., and a tap dancer. * Crowd Song: "Don't Say No to the U.S.O.," "Jitterbug Saturday Night," "Together We Must Stand," "Slap that Jukebox," and "Finale" are all this trope. * Cut Song: "Never Gonna Give Up." * Death Notification: Subverted in that said notification reads "missing in action." Later, it is revealed that Eve Denton's husband has been found safe. * Femme Fatale Spy: While Angie Wilberforce doesn't use her looks to get the information she needs, she is highly trusted by everyone who works at the U.S.O. Club. * Great Offscreen War: Despite taking place during World War II, the war in question is never actually shown, since the entire film takes place on the Homefront. * Hidden Wire: Subverted in that the hidden wire was right in front of everyone's face the whole time: it was the microphone for the Star Spangled Network radio broadcast. * Invaded States of America: The Nazi spies are on American soil. * Loose Lips: While never shown directly, it is implied that the previous cryptographers did this when the Nazi spies interrogated them. Pvt. Joe Kilroy subverts this when he lies about the rendezvous location. * Mistaken for Spies: This happens to Gladys, Valerie, and Melba, though in two different directions. While Ruth Taylor thinks they are Elliot and Horace's agents, the two U.S. agents mistake them for the Nazi spies. * The Musical: Essentially, this film's genre. * Musical Exposition: "We'll Meet Again." * Naval Blockade: German U-boats have done this to the Brooklyn Navy Yard, according to Elliot and Horace. * No Swastikas: Justified in that the Nazi spies are disguised as American citizens. Naturally, any Swastikas would be a dead giveaway to their affiliation. * Overt Rendezvous: When the Nazi spies gather for their meeting, they meet out in front of Hermione's shipyard newsstand. * Public Secret Message: Miss Kitty Evans' tap dance routine is this. * Reprise Medley: "Finale." * Run for the Border: Angie and Milton Sullivan briefly try doing this when they're cover is blown, but June, Rona, and Gretchen stop them in their tracks before they go anywhere. * Southern-Fried Private: The character of Pvt. Carl Ryder (he's from Texas). * Spinning Paper: One appears before Hermione's second appearance, describing another sunken ship. * Spontaneous Choreography: "Don't Say No To The U.S.O.," "Slap That Jukebox," and "Hey, America, What's Cookin?." * Spy Versus Spy: The OSS and FBI are at odds with the Nazi spies throughout the story. * The Squadette: The characters of Marion Gilford and Rita Steward. * They Look Just Like Everyone Else!: Hermione claims this when she boasts to Pvt. Joe Kilroy about why her spy ring has been so successful. * Those Wacky Nazis: The Nazi spies naturally fit this trope. * Villain by Default: The Nazi spies, of course! With that said, the film takes place during World War II, so it is justified. * Villain Song: In some regards, "Spies." Trivia *The poster that Chloe Zavaleta made for the production is a re-creation of an actual poster from World War 2. *Besides the usual information of cast and crew, as well as a place for the actors to sign autographs, the program for ''Kilroy Was Here! ''also included an ad for "Operation USO Care Package." The ad included a statement describing the initiative and an address to send donations. *This is the first play-to-film that Mustache Manaics Film Co. released. *This is the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. film to exceed one hour. *This film also featured another first: it was the first time that the current name for Mustache Maniacs Film Co. was used (before then, the company name was Daniel and Andrew Film Co.). Gallery IMG 5796.jpg|Characters in the U.S.O. Club IMG 5858.jpg|Mr. Wilcox IMG 5867.jpg|Pvt. Joe Kilroy and Gladys Brooks External Links * Official Page on the Pioneer Drama Service website Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:Featured Article Category:Play Category:2005 Category:Feature Films